Adopted!
by RAWN89
Summary: What was Eggman thinking when he suddenly decided to adopt Sonic! And why is the doctor so certain that the blue hedgehog will not turn 16? Sequel to "Hard to Forget"
1. Prologue: Trapped

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Prologue: Trapped**

Emerald eyes scanned the room its owner had been strapped down in on a metal table. Nothing but bleeping and blinking machines and weird

gadgets met his eyes.

He had no idea what they were for, but he was willing to bet his sneakers that his little brother, Tails, would have known.

Unfortunately, knowing what his enemy`s `toys` could do, wouldn`t help him right now.

Not as long as he was pinned down to a cold table with no chance of escape.

Sonic still couldn`t believe how easily his enemy had captured him. He had barely been able to fight in resistance at all, and just because of

some stupid words that shouldn`t have affected him at all.

"_Why didn`t I just run the hell out of there when I had the chance?"_ he asked himself.

"_And what is he planning to do to me since he`s so confident that I won`t turn 16?"_

He wasn`t even sure he wanted to know the answer to that last question.

Whatever his plans were, Sonic would soon find out, because his ears had picked up the sound of approaching footsteps outside in the hallway…


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 1: Unexpected**

* * *

_Earlier, the day before all this madness had happened…_

* * *

It was a nice day to run through the grass covered landscapes in Green Hill. The sky was blue, and a light breeze made everything seem so

calm and peaceful. Most peoples idea of `calm and peaceful`, would probably not include running at over 200km/h, but for a certain blue blur,

this was indeed a calm pace.

However, Sonic had something completely else on his mind than enjoying the scenery.

He still tried to figure out a suitable revenge against his dark counterpart, Shadow, since their last encounter, some weeks ago, he had been

kind of…humiliated by him. Sonic had been sick and in Eggman`s captivity, and the black hedgehog had acted as a guard from hell, preventing

him from escaping and generally acted like a complete jerk.

Some of the recollections still made him cringe, so he really wanted to come up with something particularly cruel that wouldn`t be forgotten so

easily.

Only problem was; what could he possibly do to completely embarrass and annoy the Ultimate Lifeform and at the same time stay alive from

the inevitable wrath that would follow?

He had no clue.

While lost in thought, he didn`t pay much attention to where he ran, and almost crashed into a familiar-looking hovercraft.

"Whoa, watch where you fly that thing Egghead!"

Eggman pouted at the insult, but quickly replaced it with his usual evil grin.

"There`s no need for petty nicknames. I was actually looking for you"

Sonic frowned, acting like he was bored.

"Already? Didn`t I just beat you this week?"

"That may be…" The doctor coughed before continuing "…but I`m not looking for a fight right now"

The hedgehog`s ears perked and his eyes widened in suspicion and curiosity at that last statement, waiting for the other to reveal whatever

trickery he obviously must have in store for him.

Whatever it was, he was trying the blue blurs short patience by taking his sweet time in delaying whatever he was planning to say.

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to see me for, or do I have to guess?" he asked impatiently while tapping his left foot in annoyance.

Eggman gave a vicious grin that slightly unnerved Sonic.

"Lately I have studied mobian laws…"

"…and finally realized that you`re a criminal?" Sonic interrupted suggestively.

To his surprise, the doctor didn`t even scowl at him before continuing "…and found out that anyone above legal age can adopt an orphan below

legal age".

"Still don`t see what that has to do with me" Sonic said casually, ignoring the sneaking suspicion a tiny voice in his head tried to warn him with.

"You`re still an orphan at an age of 15, right?" the human asked in a silky matter-of-fact tone.

The tiny voice was now screaming inside Sonic`s head, and its owner could only stare at Eggman in pure horror and disbelief.

The paralyzed look of the hedgehog only confirmed his question, and Eggman finally declared what he had been leading up to.

"That`s what I thought. So I decided to adopt you hedgehog…or should I say son?"


	3. Chapter 2: Grounded

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 2: Grounded**

From behind solid metal bars, the blue hedgehog was glaring daggers at his captor.

"I hope you realize that this is considered child abuse?" Sonic asked dryly, with an expression that clearly told the other that he was NOT

amused.

Eggman merely chuckled at this.

"I hardly think that a little punishment for your years of disobedience will qualify as an abuse".

Sonic continued glaring at this, clenching his shining sharp teeth, and a low growl starting to form in his throat.

Not particularly impressed by this, Eggman raised an eyebrow before adding "Don`t tempt me to prolong your grounding to indefinitely"

followed up by a satisfied smirk.

Sonic turned his back at his so-called `father`, his quills bristling in anger, before he came to realize something important. "I`ll be sixteen next

week you know?" he said with a hint of his good old confidence.

When turning sixteen, parents had no say if their child wanted to move out, which was a law Sonic most definitely would take advantage of in

his situation.

Eggman grinned evilly "Oh? But I already have other plans. We have missed out on too much quality time, so I`m going to do something about

it".

Sonic didn`t comment on this, only gave the crazy doctor a suspicious glare.

"I`ll take that as a cue to leave you alone for the moment, but don`t worry…I`ll see to you tomorrow" announced the doctor in a cheerful fake

politeness before leaving.

Sonic was annoyed beyond words. How could this have happened? He shouldn`t have been so easily distracted by his enemy suddenly

declaring that he wanted to adopt him!

He stopped pulling frustrated at his ears long enough to recall what had happened.

Well…to his defense, it was a rather shocking and completely unexpected declaration (to put it mildly). Besides, the robot that caught him had

come floating silently from behind, and would have been hard to detect, even if not distracted.

After that, of course, he had been brought to Eggman`s fortress and thrown into an empty cell without any opportunity to struggle free.

These excuses didn`t reassure the upset hedgehog much at all…

Thinking about what he should or shouldn`t have done, would not get him out of this heavily guarded fortress.

Instead he tried spin-dashing the metal bars, but to his disappointment, he didn`t even leave a scratch and ended up having a splitting

headache that lasted for well over an hour.

The cell was only measuring 3 meters in every direction, and felt somewhat claustrophobic to Sonic, who preferred wide open spaces.

Not being one to give up that easily, he tried his spin-dash a couple of times more, before finally giving it up.

"_Figure I just will have to wait here like an obedient `son` until tomorrow then"_ he thought gloomily while sitting down in a corner with arms

and legs crossed, his head aching way too much to conjure up something more clever than his failed forceful breakout attempts.


	4. Chapter 3: The YGun

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 3: The Y.-Gun**

He had only dozed off for some few hours that night, having nothing but a hard floor to rest on, and he quickly woke and scrambled to his

feet, when two robots came to fetch him the next morning.

"We are here under Dr. Eggman`s directive to bring one Sonic the Hedgehog to the laboratory. Subject is to wear manacles on hands and feet"

one of them commanded in a monotone and held out the mentioned restraints.

Sonic raised an eye ridge and crossed his arms "And if I were to refuse…?"

"If subject refuses to cooperate he is to be shot with a tranquilizer dart" the other robot replied in the same monotone voice.

The hedgehog quickly considered his options.

Chains meant `no running`, which was two words that didn`t belong together in his vocabulary, but he wouldn`t be able to dodge darts

forever due to his limited space, so it all came down to whether he wanted to be conscious or not when being brought to this lab.

"Ok" he said while offering his wrists.

"Does subject affirm to cooperate?" required the robot.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…subject wish to cooperate" he sighed impatiently and rolled his eyes.

The robots put the shackles on him through the bars, before opening the cell and bringing him to the lab they`d been talking about. Then they

strapped him down there and left him all by himself. After some few minutes had passed, he heard someone coming.

Eggman opened the door carrying a small gun-like object.

"What`s that supposed to be?" Sonic inquired without revealing how nervous the peculiar looking device made him.

"It`s my Y.-Gun" Eggman grinned proudly.

"Your why-gun? Didn`t really know `why` you made it, huh?" Sonic couldn`t help but chuckle teasingly at the lack of creativity his enemy had

when it came to giving names for his own inventions.

The doctor gave him a deadpan look "We`ll see if you still find my newest weapon so amusing after I`ve used it on you" he said in a menacing

tone, shutting up the hedgehog.

He then proceeded to point the weird gun at his restrained adoptee, aiming at his chest.

Sonic had still no idea what the weapon would do, except that he probably wouldn`t like it, but doubted it would kill him. If Eggman planned on

permanently getting rid of him, he would have done so by now.

Even if he was a mad evil genius, who wanted nothing less but world domination, he wasn`t one to be unnecessarily cruel when trying to

achieve something, and that was why Sonic hadn`t panicked or started pleading. That did not mean he wasn`t scared though, but since

`danger` happened to be his middle name, he was used to not letting it show.

Sonic didn`t have time to think of another reply, before his enemy had pulled the trigger.

A green beam of light erupted from the gun, making his body glow in the same green light when it hit him.

He had a weird sensation that almost reminded him of falling, and he closed his eyes when he suddenly felt dizzy.


	5. Chapter 4: Transformed

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 4: Transformed**

When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that everything somehow had gotten bigger.

"Ugh, Eggman, have you gained weight? You really should go on a d…" he suddenly interrupted himself and covered his mouth with both hands.

"_Was that my voice!"_ he thought, and gasped when he realized how small his hands were. And not only that! He had easily slipped out of his

gloves and shoes that now seemed enormous to him. He rolled over to his stomach and tried to stand up to get a better look at the situation,

but his knees felt wobbly and wouldn`t carry him, so he fell backwards and landed on his tail in a sitting position instead.

"My dear boy, it`s not I who have grown! It is you that have been shrunken into an infant" the doctor chuckled at him.

"SAY WHAT!" Sonic shouted shocked.

Eggman started to laugh and picked him up to get a better look at him. The hedgehog was so tiny that he easily could sit on the palm on one of

the doctor`s hands. He tried to give a threatening glare, which only resulted to make the human laugh even harder at him.

The hedgehog wanted to scream and shout in frustration, but hardly doubted that would shut the other one up, but then Sonic subtly became

aware that at least his young body had finished its teething…and that Eggman was too busy laughing at him…

The mad scientist abruptly stopped his evil laughter when he felt needle-sharp baby hedgehog teeth dig into his gloved thumb, and screamed in

pain.

"Let go of me you little snake!" he hissed, trying hard not to scream out loud again when his words had only made the baby`s teeth sink even

deeper through his skin.

Sonic didn`t plan on letting go that easily, however, when he started to taste blood in his mouth, he reluctantly let go and grimaced at the foul

metallic taste of the red liquid.

Before he could do anything else, two fingers had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and he found himself completely subdued, hanging

limply half curled-up in the human`s almost soft pinch. He blinked in surprise, and briefly wondered why this apparently rough hold didn`t even

hurt one bit.

Eggman somehow managed to chuckle at the hedgehog`s incredulous expression through his painfully throbbing thumb.

"Seems like you mobians still have kept some of your more primitive animalistic instincts as well as your looks" he mused.

"But bite me like that again and you will find yourself in serious trouble young man" he yelled at the tiny hedgehog while pointing warningly at

him.

Sonic merely stuck out his tongue at that as a mocking reply, defiantly showing that he didn`t feel threatened at all by this warning, even at his

presently vulnerable age.

"Giving me an attitude are we? Well, I think you deserve a little time-out for that" the doctor grumbled under his enormous mustache, entered

a room next to the laboratory and placed the mischievous little creature in a metal playpen.

Sonic glared at him in indignation and was about to say something insulting, when Eggman swiftly interrupted him by putting a pacifier in his

mouth and hurried out of the room.

Had he stayed, he would have witnessed the world`s single most infuriated baby hedgehog fling his pacifier at the opposite side of the room,

while cursing the doctor in a most uncivilized manner.

Luckily for Eggman, he had the room under surveillance…


	6. Chapter 5: Timeout

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 5: Time-out**

"_This is humiliating!" _Sonic fumed in anger.

He had tried several times to do something he usually did without much thought, which was to simply getting up on his feet and walk. This had

however proved to be extremely difficult indeed.

Every time he managed to stabilize himself on both legs and were about to take one step forward, he lost his balance and fell.

"_Ridiculous! I know how to walk! So why can`t I?"_ he growled to himself.

"_At least I can crawl" _he thought while sighing heavily in defeat.

His eyes swept over his little cage. It had no ceiling…

He rose to his feet, with some difficulty, and reached up for the edge. Small hands could just reach it. With great effort he lifted his body on top

of the playpen bars, smiling in triumph, he continued and carefully dropped himself down onto the other side.

"_That wasn`t too hard"_ he grinned with confidence, but his joy for overcoming this first obstacle was quickly replaced with dread as he saw that

the only way out was through the same door he had entered with Eggman.

"_How am I supposed to reach the doorknob?"_ he wondered slightly discouraged. He turned his head, briefly scanning the room for any objects

he could use as some kind of ladder, but discovered to his disappointment that there was nothing within his reach. Nothing he could carry with

him, anyway. All the room contained was a table, a crib, and, not to forget, that horrible metal playpen of his.

"_Would it kill him to put some soft fabric in that thing? All this metal is really uncomfortable"_ he pouted and crossed his arms in annoyance.

When being turned into a baby, his fur had become shorter and softer, causing his skin to be notably more sensitive to whatever he came in

contact with.

Cold, hard metal was therefore not highly appreciated by the little hedgehog.

His ears twitched as he heard a sound coming from the hall. He neither moved a muscle nor uttered a sound when a robot entered the nursery.

As he had hoped, the machine went straight for the playpen, completely unaware that its inhabitant had already slipped out the open door…

Sonic rounded the closest corner he could spot in the hallway, as fast as his limbs would allow him.

Stopping to relax and catch his breath, he tried to figure out where he was.

"_I`m pretty sure the laboratory was in the opposite direction" _he thought, but didn`t dare to go back before he knew which way the robot

would take. Apparently said bolts-for-brains were now searching the room for him, judging by the noise.

It didn`t take long for the robot to figure out that there wasn`t any `carbon-based life forms` hiding in there, and it wheeled out of there in a

hurry, most likely to report a certain missing hedgehog.

That wouldn`t leave him much time to search for the Y.-Gun! He had to find it and see if it had a reverse-button so he could turn back to his

normal self again.

Without any further ado he started to search for the lab.

While crawling down the hall, the corner of his left eye caught a glimpse of something. He turned his head in surprise as he noticed it was only

his own reflection from a mirror.

"_Is that really how I look like?"_ he wondered eyeing the tiny blue fur ball in mild confusion.

"_Amy would have gone berserk if she saw me like this!"_ he thought while silently pleading that that would never happen, he didn`t want to be

crushed to death in one of her overenthusiastic hugs.

He shook his head in horror to shake off the mental image he got, and proceeded on his slow-going quest.


	7. Chapter 6: Wheres the Baby?

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 6: Where`s the Baby?**

"Dr. Eggman. The baby I was assigned to guard is missing" the robot told its creator in a monotone.

"What? What do you mean by `missing`?" the doctor inquired, annoyed for being disturbed in his work.

"Gone. Vanished. Disappeared. Subject was not in the nursery"

"Well then, no need to fret about that. After all, he couldn`t have gotten far in his state. Just take a tracker-bot with you and search for him on

the floor he went missing and bring him to me" he ordered and waved dismissively without looking away from his project.

The robot bowed in confirmation and left the room.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Sonic had found an open door and peeked inside.

"_This must be Eggman`s laundry room"_ he mused, while looking at all the washing machines, clothes, and towels the room contained.

He was about to turn and continue on his mission, when he heard an elevator open close by, and quickly entered the room to hide instead.

Carefully looking for a nice spot to hide, a basket of clean towels caught his attention.

"_Perfect"_ he thought, and climbed into it and buried himself in the soft white fabric.

Not sure of how long he would have to stay in there, he shifted himself into a more comfortable position and relaxed…

* * *

_About 1 hour later…_

* * *

"Dr. Eggman. Subject is now secured" the robot informed the doctor, while offering him a basket.

"Towels? Wait, you mean to say he`s in there?" Eggman asked confused and lifted the towel on top before the robot could answer.

Under it, he found a blue baby hedgehog curled up in his sleep. Sonic stirred as the cold air crept in on him, and his ears flattened in slight

discomfort, but he didn`t wake up. A soft whimper escaped his lips.

Almost as if by instinct, the human petted him gently between the lowered ears. The hedgehog relaxed under the touch and purred in content.

Surprised not only by his own reaction, but at the hedgehog`s as well, he stopped and put the towel back while clearing his throat.

"I`ll take it from here" he mumbled to the robot, picked up the basket and taking the blue furred content back to the nursery.

He carefully wrapped the sleeping one in one of the towels and placed him in the crib, and was about to leave the room when…

"Where am I?" Sonic asked groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Back in the nursery" Eggman answered dryly.

"Wha…oh…right" Sonic stammered as he slowly remembered the last couple of hours, and wiggled loose from the improvised blanket to sit up.

Then he stared at the doctor somewhat questioningly, like he was going to say something…


	8. Chapter 7: How to Get Your Will

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 7: How to Get Your Will**

"I want my clothes back!"

"They won`t fit you anymore"

"Then give me new ones"

"Why? You don`t need clothes, you`re just a baby. No one would care"

"I care! And I am NOT a baby"

"You are certainly starting to sound like one"

"Am not, now give me clothes or else…" Sonic threatened even though he had no idea what he could threaten with, the human wasn`t even

within biting range…

Eggman had probably figured out this as well and snorted unimpressed. "Or else what?"

"I`ll cry…" Sonic tried weakly, blushed, and bit his lip, immediately regretting what he had said.

"Then go ahead" said Eggman with an evil grin.

This, however, only made the little hedgehog more determined. _"Fine" _he thought to himself_ "If it is crying he wants. It`s crying he`ll get"_.

Then he started to cry as painfully loud, high-pitched and forcefully as his lungs permitted.

The doctor didn`t really think that Sonic actually would carry out his pathetic threat, and quickly had to cover his ears from the terrible wailing,

surprised that someone so small could produce so much noise.

"Save your breath. It won`t work!" he said through clenched teeth, but Sonic was far from convinced, and didn`t stop.

A few seconds later… "Gah, I can`t take it anymore! You win! Just stop this horrible racket"

The noisy creature obeyed with a smug smirk on his face.

"Don`t push it" Eggman grunted.

"I`m hungry, can you get me a chilidog too?" Sonic asked innocently.

"Absolutely not!" was the brusque reply.

Sonic stared pleadingly with moist emerald eyes and his lower lip trembled like he was about to cry.

"OK, ok, I`ll get you something to eat as well" the doctor sighed in defeat.

Pleased with his own acting skills, and how easily he could manipulate the human with them, the little hedgehog rewarded the other with a hint

of a smile before he was left alone once again.

As soon as the doctor was out of sight he instantly started planning another way to get to the laboratory. He decided that it would probably be

wise to wait until night-time when security was low, and in the meantime make himself comfortable, _"And give Eggman orders for a change" _he

mentally added while grinning slyly.

A couple of hours later, one of the robots entered the nursery, and placed a box containing clothes and a bottle next to Sonic, who still was

sitting in the crib.

He gave the bottle a dry disapproving stare, _"I`m not drinking a chilidog! If that`s even the content…"_ he thought a tiny bit disgusted and

pushed it a little bit further away, before turning his attention toward the clothes. He looked through them, and picked out a pair of white socks

and a pair of red shorts, the rest he either didn`t need or wouldn`t want to be caught dead in (especially a red and black bodysuit that

reminded of Eggman`s outfit). To his disappointment, no gloves or shoes were to be found in the box.

He shifted his attention back to the clothes he had picked out and tried to get himself dressed.

The socks were easy, but the shorts were somewhat difficult to put on since he couldn`t stand while dragging them on. Not one to normally

wear this kind of clothing anyway, he needed them now, because normally he wouldn`t have to sit on a metal floor all day…


	9. Chapter 8: Persuasion

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 8: Persuasion**

Sonic wanted to get out of the crib, he didn`t plan on leaving the room yet, since the robot that came in with the box had not left the room, but wasn`t

planning on falling asleep again and miss another opportunity of escape.

The bars on the crib were as tall as on the playpen

…on the inside…

On the outside, he would have to endure what he presumed would be a painful drop to the floor in his now so frail body.

"Can you take me out of this crib?" he asked the machine without thinking.

To his surprise the robot affirmed his request, and lifted him out to put him on the floor.

"Wait a sec… why are you doing what I tell you to? I thought you only took orders from Eggman"

"Dr. Eggman adopted you. That makes you second in command"

"Does that mean you`ll do anything I say?"

"Affirmative, as long as it does not conflict with Dr. Eggman`s orders"

Sonic almost couldn`t believe this, but decided that to not further explore his newly achieved power in command would be plain stupid negligence on his part.

"Well then, can you bring me the Y.-Gun?"

"Negative"

"Why?" he inquired, though he had already guessed `why`.

"Conflicting orders, I was told not to give you any kind of weaponry"

Sonic had to think _"There has to be a way to use this robot…Wait! `Use this robot`! Maybe…"_

"Did Eggman mention anything about not using weapons on me?" he asked urgently with a faint hint of hope.

"Negative, the doctor did not mention anything about not using weapons on you"

A wide smile spread across the little hedgehogs face, he was finally getting somewhere. He proceeded to ask the robot, more eagerly this time.

"Can you use that gun on me in reverse so I turn back into my 15 year old body?"

"Affirmative"

Mentally jumping for joy, Sonic could have kissed the robot.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let`s go!" he cheered while reaching up with his small hands, waiting to be picked up by the metal hands.

The robot submitted to this requesting gesture by picking him up , much to Sonic`s annoyance, by the scruff of his neck, carried him in this manner to the lab,

and placed him on the table where he had been strapped down on just some few hours ago.

To his relief, his own clothes were still there.

Without shoes he wouldn`t be able to run so fast without hurting his feet, therefor making them as essential for his escape as much as him being able to fill

them.

The robot recharged the Y.-Gun, and informed him that it would take 3 minutes.

Sonic found it somewhat disturbing that the machine would apparently without any second thought use a weapon against an infant if ordered to, but quickly

disposed that trail of thought. After all he wanted the metal creature to shoot him.

He watched silently as the other took aim, ready to fire.

Sonic couldn`t help closing his eyes and brace himself to be hit by that uncomfortable green light again, that so drastically changed his body last time.


	10. Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge

**Adopted!** (By RAWN)

**Chapter 9: Sweet Revenge**

Eggman was drinking his coffee when he thought he might check the surveillance camera installed in the nursery to see what the hedgehog was doing. He had

ordered one of his robots to stay with him and stop any attempts of getting out of the fortress.

Therefore, he almost choked on his warm drink when he saw that the room was empty.

"_Where could they be?"_ he thought with increasing worry while playing the recordings backwards to see how much time had passed since they`d left, which

proved to be just about two minutes ago.

"_If they`re doing what I think they are…I have to go to my laboratory immediately!"_

_Back in the lab…_

"Ready to fire in 5…4…3…" door slams open "…2…"

"STOP" Eggman yells, causing the robot to halt the countdown.

Before he has time to let out a relieved sigh, however, a tiny innocent voice almost as if asking says "Fire", and for the second time that day the trigger on the Y.

-Gun is pulled while being aimed at the cerulean hedgehog.

The doctor froze in place, unable to believe what was happening.

Sonic had won…again.

The clothes the hedgehog wore were torn apart as he outgrew them in matter of seconds, but in the blink of an eye he had gotten his own clothes back on as

soon as he had become a juvenile again, and was now ready for action.

He didn`t feel like trashing the robot since it actually had helped him, besides, he was pretty sure the doctor would do it for him anyway when he realized the

glitch in his `ingenious` plan.

Though, he didn`t want Eggman to ever use that gun on him again…

He attacked the robot spinning like a buzz saw, easily cutting through the claw-like hand holding the weapon and catching the severed falling object before it hit

the ground.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that his enemy had slipped away.

Not wanting to chase after him and possibly get caught in some new trap since still being inside an unexplored fortress owned by a highly imaginative crazy

scientist, he chose to leave the doctor alone and rather search for an exit.

It didn`t take him long before he was out, blue sky above him, green grass below, and a gentle breeze he could follow away from the towering grey eyesore

behind him.

The blue blur followed the wind to Tails` workshop, where he found his little brother busy tinkering on some small advanced gadget Sonic never would figure

out the purpose of.

He grinned and waved to his little bro "Did you miss me?"

"I hardly had time for that" the fox chuckled "You`ve only been gone a day".

"Feels like years" Sonic smiled apologetically.

"You hungry? Vanilla and Cream just called to invite us to dinner"

"Sure, I`ll be there, but first I think I`ll pay our dear `friend` Shadow a visit" he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Eh, what are you planning to do to him?" Tails asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really" Sonic said innocently and turned to leave, before adding in a voice too low for the fox to hear "But I have a pretty good idea what I`m

gonna use the Y.-Gun I borrowed from Eggman to…"

"_Am I ever going to be in trouble when he grows up!"_

**The End  
**(Don`t forget to review XD and if you`re interested in news about my next sequel, you can visit my profile. I`ll be updating it regularly)


End file.
